The Pharaoh's wife Rewrite
by obsessedwithalmosteverything
Summary: Long, long ago, when the pyramids were still young, there was a boy named Atem. But he was no ordinary boy; he was son of Pharaoh Akhnankadin, ruler of Egypt. He was special since he was born, because he had a Pharaoh's destiny. And this is where our story begins. What if the Pharaoh had a wife? And if getting sealed wasn't for saving the world? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Hello people, Obsessedwithalmosteverything here! Phew, I'm finally done with my first chapter of the rewrite. It took longer than I thought, but fortunately I finally finished it. The plot of the story hasn't really changed, just the characters and the situations. I hope you guys like it. Anyways, **

**Enjoy (I hope)**

* * *

><p>Long, long ago, when the pyramids were still young, there was a boy named Atem. But he was no ordinary boy, for he was the son of the great Pharaoh of Egypt; Akhnankadin.<p>

Mystery surrounded him because of his personality. He was rude and coldhearted to everyone, except one person; his mother. So, when she dissappeared, seemingly into thin air, he turned his back to everyone, even his own father.

He never said anything to anyone, unless it was necessary, and when he did, his voice betrayed no emotion.

Everyone cowered in fear when he walked by, because the second he snapped his finger you could be enslaved, and his slaves always got the worst beatings.

His father wasn't happy with his behavior, but he knew he couldn't stop him, for one was not to mess with the One.

But he knew that somewhere, there was a one who could change him for the better, and he hoped he would find that person soon. Every night, he prayed to Ra he would find his son's savior, and one day, his prayers were answered.

* * *

><p>Atem was sixteen when it happened. One day, when he was hunting with his father, he came across a girl, a person who would change history.<p>

"Rashim, I think I see something through this cloud of sand.", he said to his most loyal servant, the one who got punished least.

"I think I see it too, My Prince."

"Yes, I agree.", the mighty Pharaoh Akhnankadin said, "I suppose we are to investigate it."

"Father, it's an animal for sure. Can't we just shoot it from here?"

"No, we can't. We have to be absolutely sure."

"But then I will have to go all the way over there, and that's so much work. Can't we just let one of our servants do it?"

"No, we can't. Now quit whining. It doesn't suit a prince."

"Yes Father.", Atem sighed. He always thought his father was so demanding, unlike his mother. Thinking of her always brought tears to his eyes, so he prefered not to.

He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and ran towards the figures in the cloud of sand. "Atem!", his father shouted at him, "Come back this instant! Don't make rash decisions!"

'Like I care!', Atem thought. He was never one to listen to his father, or anyone for that matter.

But as he rode on his horse towards the figures, something in the air changed, Atem could sense it. Curious, he ran even faster towards it. But what he saw surprised him.

'These figures aren't animals!', he thought, 'They are soldiers!'

The figures were indeed soldiers, Persian soldiers in fact. The closer he got, the more apparent it became that they weren't alone.

'That's weird. They seem to be hitting someone.'

And again, he was right. They were hitting someone. But not just someone, it was the person his father had prayed every night for to find, the one that would change his life, the one that would change the history and course of the world.

"Hey you!", one of the soldiers shouted to him, "You ain't seein' nothin'! Now walk away before we do somethin' really bad to ya!"

Atem was furious. How dare such a low peasant talk to him like that. He would make sure they would be punished for their insolence.

"You bastard! How dare you speak to me like that, you scum! Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Why should I care? Now go away and leave us alone, or we'll take ya with us and dump ya with the freak!"

"Do you dare threaten me? I am Atem, feared Prince of Egypt, and you will be killed for this brutality, for I will not tolerate this kind of speech to anyone of royalty!"

"And we're all s'posed to believe this? Come on guys, let's get'em!"

All the soldiers stopped with what they were doing and started walking towards him.

"My Prince!", Atem heard Rashim shout, "Where are you, My Lord?"

He smiled when he heard him. He knew Rashim and his father would be here in time to capture these soldiers. That's when his attention got drawn to a moving bundle of clothes on the ground.

? POV

I flinched as I got hit.

And again.

And again.

And again.

I had given up any hope of being found.

We had been walking through the desert for what felt like a week, but was probably only two or three days. I hadn't eaten since we left, and I had collapsed from hunger and thirst.

That's when they started this.

They had been punching me for a few minutes when I heard a horse. 'Saved!', I thought.

But it was probably just an innocent passenger, who would run away as soon as he saw them.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers stopped punching me. "Hey you!", I heard him shout, "You ain't seein' nothin'! Now walk away before we do somethin' really bad to ya!"

I sobbed when I heard silence. He probably ran away. I was surprised when I heard him answer.

"You bastard! How dare you speak to me like that, you scum! Do you even know who you're talking to?"

I was surprised when I heard his voice. It sounded so mature and so deep, like no one could touch him, but also completely void of any kind of emotion besides anger. It also sounded so familiar, even though I never even met him.

Apparentely the soldiers noticed that I was lost in my thoughts, because one kneed me in the stomach, and another hit me in my face. This broke me out of my trance.

Suddenly they stopped hitting me.

Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, I quickly crawled away, as far as I could.

But then I felt like I was being watched. And I still don't know why, but it was like someone was forcing me to turn around and look at my savior.

When I did, I couldn't have been more surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My God! A cliffhanger. Yeah, it probably wasn't that exciting, but it could've been worse. Anyways, let me know if you like this story, and, of course, if you see any grammatical or other errors. I'm not amazingly good at English. I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as possible. <strong>

**BYE**

**Obsessedwithalmosteverything**


	2. Chapter 2: Dungeons

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. I hope you guys don't hate me. (Insert hateful comments here) Okay.**

***Runs off to go cry in a corner and eat ice cream***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dungeons<strong>

**Atem POV**

I watched her turn around. She moved gracefully, like she was a lost princess.

My expectations of her were quite high, I thought it was something worthwhile, maybe even Princess Teana, who was abducted a few years ago. Not like I cared, but her father was willing to pay a high amount of money to who ever found her.

But when I saw her face, it was obvious that she wasn't Princess Teana. Not that I was dissapointed, I was just hoping for better.

She merely appeared to be a peasant, the lowly kind you see in the streets. The ones that pity me, but should be pitied themselves.

I hated those people.

They were slackers, people that weren't capable of performing anything themselves, and letting me do all the work.

I huffed. Did I, Prince Atem, most feared and important person in Egypt, waste my incredibly precious time on this thing?

Her hair and eyes were brown and black, just like everyone else's. She was nothing special, or so I thought.

Her eyes widened. She recognized me. Of course, she did, I mean, who wouldn't?

"My Prince?", Rashim said, "Who is she? Has she captured Your interest?"

I smirked. I could make this worth my time.

"Yes, in fact she has. Bring her to the Palace."

I resisted the urge to laugh when I saw the panic in her eyes. Oh, how I was enjoying this. People always thought this exterior was some sort of self-defense, when in fact, I was doing this willingly. I enjoyed how people cowered in my presence. How they panicked when I pointed at them, or when I snapped my fingers. How they squirmed beneath my gaze. It made me feel alive.

" Son, whatever were you thinking, running so reckless into a sandstorm. You should be careful, especially since you are going to take my throne soon."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Typically my Father. Always 'caring', as he calls it, but the only thing he wants is to assure his throne will be save.

"Atem! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

I didn't even flinch at his harsh tone. I was used to it by now. Though I was thankful for the distraction from my neverending thoughts, I was getting bored and annoyed with the conversation.

"You will let me speak to her before you do anything to her, I will not tolerate anymore of your reckless behavior. You will go straight to your room tonight and I will not allow any visitors into your room!"

I was shocked. He never did these things to me.

"But Father..."

"So shall it be written, so shall it be done. It's for your own good, Atem."

I was furious. I was so excited because of her, she wasn't anything exotic, but at least a little bit beautiful, enough for me. I had gone through several girls, so utterly terrifying, they honestly looked like a cross between a crocodile and a hippopotamus. And I was in need of a quickie, so there would at least be some use for her.

But alas, my Father had to meddle with my plans, and it was all her fault. I was going to make her pay for this.

An evil smile made his way onto my face. I would send Rashaad to the dungeons to have his fun with her, but not her face. I was tired of those ugly, fat peasants.

"Yes Father. As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Girl POV<strong>

No way. No freaking way. My unknown savior was Atem of Egypt. I had to stop my jaw from dropping. I was... surprised, to say the least. I wouldn't have ever thought the 'oh so great Son of Gods would waste his time on such a bag of dirt'. He probably needed a new mistress, and thought is should be honoured to be chosen. Well, guess what; I don't listen to traitors who turn their back on their own people, and treat them like they're not even worthy of living. I wanted him to really look at me and see the disgust in my eyes. I was determined to let him see the defiance, but the second he started smirking, I panicked.

This was it. I had been waiting ages for a meeting with him so I could give him a piece of my mind. But now that I had that chance, I was panicking. I was so angry at everyone, but mostly at him.

Without him, I wouldn't even be here.

Without him, the world would've been better off.

Without him, everyone would still be alive.

I was so lost in my angry haze that I didn't even notice some guy was picking me up and carrying me to his horse.

It was all his fault. His, and his ignorant swine of a father. And yes, I know I'm insulting the Great Pharaoh of Egypt, son of the Gods themselves, but his will shouldn't be law, not as long as he made stupid decisions.

"Rashaad, take her to the dungeons. Make sure nobody gets in or out, until I catch up with you."

I tried to turn my head to glare at him, but his attention had already shifted to his father. Apparentely I wasn't even worthy of his gaze. The only thing I was good for was being bossed around. Oh well. Guess I was back to the start.

I took my time thinking about my life, and how little I had achieved, when I suddenly I got thrown off the horse. The servant who was apparantely called Rashaad snickered.

"Can't keep your balance, can you? Maybe if you weren't so poor, you could afford to stand up, and actually work instead of letting all the royals do the work."

I felt the tears coming up. I thought he was a nice guy. He was just as much a peasant as I was, but apparentely he was better than I was. The tears kept coming up, but I forced them down.

No. You will not cry. Not in front of these people. They weren't worth it.

Drip

Drip

Drip

It sounded hollow in my ears. It wasn't worth it. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"Stop fucking crying! I have better things to do than look at your patheticness. Now get up and walk!"

He kicked me in the side. I didn't even feel it. I was too caught up in the feeling of guilt, regret and sadness.

"Get up! Don't make this worse than it is. You already have to go to the dungeons."

I shivered. Not that word. I had promised I wouldn't. I couldn't break the one thing I had left.

I'm sorry.

Forgive me.

I tried

* * *

><p><strong>Is it safe to come out again? No? Okay, I'll just stay here then. I'm really, really sorry for not updating. I'm just a little bit too good at procrastinating. And I'm lazy. Anyways, you guys flatter me too much. <strong>

**Muna: Thanks, I try :). Free ice cream for you! **

**CrazyFanficChick: Thanks for the constructive criticism:). And I'm still following your story, I think it's really good. **

**Muna/FangirlYugioh: I'm still not really good at writing cold personalities, but I'll keep trying! **


End file.
